<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is A Fight We Have To Win by musical_girl04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818395">This Is A Fight We Have To Win</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_girl04/pseuds/musical_girl04'>musical_girl04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_girl04/pseuds/musical_girl04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple of months after the strike<br/>Join the newsies as Jack's sister Olivia lives with them while trying to figure what's going on with their parents and why Olivia letter was sent two years later. Also figure out what secrets Jacks been hiding from his sister and the newsies and more drama to come. Will the newsies life ever be normal again as they fight a new war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Olivia Kelly(original female character)/Albert DaSilvia, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Background Information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note their will be self harm in some chapters I will put a warning for you on those chapters their will be strong language too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just thought i give a little background information on Olivia and Jack Kelly. First Jack Kelly actual name is Francis Sullivan he changed it so it would be harder for Snyder and the cops to find him. Second When Olivia was 10 Jack ran away to become a Newsie Jack was 12 at the time and they are two years apart and Olivia wrote the letter to Jack when she was 13 and would be 15 but when Jack received the letter it was two years latter making Jack 17 and Olivia 15. Also their father was put in jail when Olivia was 10 and Jack was 12, Jack left a couple months after due to their mom becoming abuses towards Jack and only caring about Olivia. Also Spot and Olivia already know each other. And the only people who know that Jack has a sister are Spot,Race,Cruchie,Specs,and Smalls who is the leader of the Bronx.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack:17-April 15<br/>Olivia:15-July 6<br/>Race:15-December 11<br/>Spot:16-December 25<br/>Crutchie:15-December 8<br/>Smalls:17-January 1<br/>JoJo:16-April 29<br/>Albert:16-May 14<br/>Romeo:14-February 14<br/>Specs:15-November 26<br/>Mush:13-August 1<br/>Blink:13-October 31<br/>Buttons:8-October 9<br/>Boots:7-February 10<br/>Les:9-May 4<br/>Davey:17-March 11<br/>Katherine:18-March 13<br/>Dodge:15-August 29 <br/>Elmer:16-August 1</p><p>I know probably half of the birthdays don't work mathematically but oh well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack POV<br/>It was a normal day for me. I got up way to early made sure the boy's were all up and not getting into fights I made sure the younger one's were all god and that they had enough money to buy papes and that their shoes were tied and on the right feet.</p><p>I got to the circulation gate were we all had to deal with the Delancys sh!ty way of treating us. Dumb Oscar and Morris thinking there better than every one else I thought after I grabbed my papes from them. </p><p>After a long day of selling It was finally over and I actually finished early. When I walked into the logging house I was meet with a sight I did not want to see. Spot and Race making out. "Seriously you two get a room!" I said to them. Spot then just flipped me off and dragged Race up to the bunk rooms.</p><p>"Are they done yet?" I hear Specs ask from the kitchen. "Yea,just I wouldn't go up to the bunk room for at least the next hour or so." Specs laughed at that but then went back to serious in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"So Jack you might wanna sit down when I tell and give this to you." I gave him a puzzled look but I sat down on the old torn ratty couch that Mr.Kopolman got for us a long time ago. "Yea Specs what is it?" I asked getting more and more curious as to what it could be by the second. "So you got a letter today from your s-sister" </p><p>My eye's went wide I was not expecting to hear from my baby sister ever again. I basically tore the letter from Specs hand. I asked if I could be alone and he went upstairs so I could have some privacy I took a deep breath and started to read the letter. </p><p>Dear Francis,<br/>Greetings from the trash hole.<br/>How are you? Im ok, I really missed you yesterday. It was my thirteenth birthday you promised to come back on that day. You said don't worry Livy I'll be back some day near your thirteenth birthday then you climbed threw the window in the middle of night I closed my eyes and dreamed of some wear pretty were they won't ever find me. Cause I'm gone and I'm done. <br/>I can't take one more minute of the way mom treats me. Francis father never went to jail he's been hiding out in an abounded warehouse. He comes to the house in the middle of the night sometimes and he tries and get me to tell you were you went but I don't know for I know your dead. All you told me when you left is that your becoming a newsies anf if I ever need you go to the king of Brooklyn. Wich is how im giving you this letter. I have to go mom home. If this letter reaches you please Francis please come get me I love you Francis you were the big brother ever.<br/>Your friend<br/>Your best friend<br/>Your sister Olivia</p><p>After reading my sister's letter I was in tears. The one thing I still didn't understand was how I was getting it two years later. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a rapid knock on the door. I went to it and opened it I was not ready for what happened next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please let me know what you think!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack POV<br/>I opened the door to reveal my horrible excess of a father standing there. "Hold it right there seventeen" my father said to me. "You" I said to him while glaring at him. I guess Olivia was right about him not being in jail.</p><p>"Now id advise you to listen very closely to what I'm about to say to you boy." He snarled at me in a threatening way. "If you don't you could say good bye to your sister." </p><p>"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" I yelled at him loud enough for Spot,Race, and Specs to hear. Cause next thing I know there at my side ready to fight. "No one threatens one of are brothers and gets away with it you old hag!" Race said to my father which was a bad idea cause next thing I know punches are being thrown.</p><p>As were all brawling the rest of the boys walk in. "What is going on here!?" I hear Davey loudly ask. We all stop and I see my father lunge to the closest person wich happens to be Crutchie. "Nooo!" I scream at him. I try and reach for him but he pulls him out of my reach causing his crutch to fall to the floor.</p><p>We all stop and wait for something to happen then something does. Two bulls walk in and we all dart for the bunk room but they weren't here for us no they were here for my father. Davey must of gotten them. They take him away and I go over to Crutchie and give him his Crutch. </p><p>"You alright Crutch" "just peachy" he says to me while flashing his toothy grin at me. I guide him over to the couch and make sure he's all set before addressing the boy's.</p><p>"All right listen up as some of may know I have a sister. She's in trouble right now so I have to go and check in on her. Untill I get back Specs and Crutchie are in charge. Every one understand?" I heard every one mumble yes. "Spot and Racer come with me? Please?" I asked when every one cleared out. They both nodded there heads and off we went. </p><p>"So what happened?" Race asked. I handed him the letter. Both Spot and Race read it and were shocked after reading it. "Damn" Spot said. "So were is your old house Jacky-boy?" Spot asked me. "It's actually near Meddas"</p><p>After about ten more minuets of walking we were at my old house. It's now or never I thought to myself as I walked in to the all to fimilar looking hallway. "Olivia" I called out. I heard a crash from upstairs and me Spot and Race raced upstairs. I was not ready for what came next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:mention of self harm feel free to skip over that part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia POV<br/>I was in my room when I heard the front door open. I then heard someone call out my name. Wait that voice sounds fimilar. No it can't be. I then ran to the other side of my room but I tripped into my mirror causing it to shatter to the ground.</p><p>I couldn't take the loneliness anymore so I grab a shard of glass and started cutting my skin. I created three new lines of red next to old one's when my bedroom door swung open. "Olivia" The person said to me. I looked up and I saw my brother who I thought was dead. "Francis!" I said while getting up and running over to him and jumping into his arm's like I used too do when I was younger. </p><p>"I-I th-thought you were dead" I said to him while starting to cry. "Shh It's ok I'm here now" he said to me while rubbing my back. "Why?" he asked me. "Why what?" "why you'd do that to your arm?" "I wanted to make the pain go away" He then engulfed me into another hug.</p><p>"Who are they?" I asked pointing to who I'm guessing are his friends standing behind him. "That's Spot" he said pointing to the short one. "And that's Race" he said pointing to the tall one with curly blonde hair. "Hello how are you?" I said to them shyly. The two boy's then started laughing at me.</p><p>"Theirs no why she's related to you jacky-boy" The short one with the dogs name said to my brother. "Yeah she's got manners unlike you" The one named Race said to my brother. "Well she is,and if you two don't treat her with respect I'll throw you both into the harbor." </p><p>"Calm down Kelly we will." Said Race. "Why did you call him jacky and Kelly when his name is Francis?" Francis or better known as Jack then started to explain to me how he changed his name to Jack Kelly so it be harder for the bulls to find him. "Hey don't I know you? Wait a second your that girl from the alleyway" Spot asked me "umm yeah"</p><p>"What girl?" my brother asked. "I'll tell you later Jack but for now I think we need to get a move on." "ok yeah we probably should" "what do you mean go? Please don't leave me here again" I said while clining onto my brother like I used to when I was younger. "Your coming with us weirdo why else would we be here" "really!?" "really" </p><p>"Come on you two let's go" as we were walking out of my room we heard a crash from down staris. Jack pushed me behind him when he heard the person walk up the stairs. "What do you think your doing back here" I hear my mom spat at him. "Doing what's right" Jack said while glaring at her. He then punished her out of the way grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs.</p><p>We raced down the street like we used to when we were younger. Soon we arrived in front of this old looking building that said Newsboy logging house on top. "Hey Jack I'm going to Brooklyn with Spot I'll be back in the morning" I heard Race say to my brother. "Alright Racer be care full" Jack says to him as he guides me in the house.</p><p>Jack POV<br/>As soon as I walk in to the logging house I'm meet with someone crashing into me. I look to see who it is and see a guilty Romeo. "Really Rome" "really" he says while walking away like a diva.</p><p>"Hey I'm guessing you don't won't to meet my sister then." "wait!? Are you kidding? Of course I wanna meet a kelly junior!" I move out of the way so Romeo can meet her. "This is my sister Olivia,Olivia this is Romeo." I introduce my sister to him. </p><p>I instantly see Romeo go into his flirtatious mode and I can't help but give him the look that he better not do it. "Hello hello hello betifull" I roll my eyes at him and playfully push him while saying get outta here. He went upstairs and I then see Specs and Crutchie come down the stairs. </p><p>"So judging by what we heard Romeo meet Olivia" Crutchie said to me. Crutchie saw Olivia and I saw him blush a little. "Hello Olivia Jack's told me a lot about you." "umm hi,Cru-Crutchie right?" "yea and that's Specs" he told her. "Ok well it's getting late so get up to bed you two. We got papes to sell tommorow morning. They went up to bed and I turned around to face my sister who was in tears. I brought her into a hug and started to sooth her. </p><p>"Shh it's ok,shhh everything okay you wanna tell me what's wrong." "it's just this all fells like a dream like I'm gonna wake up any second and I'll be back at home all by my self with mom constantly yelling at me." "it's gonna be ok sis,as long as I live I'll make sure that your never back at that hell hole. Come on I think you should get to sleep." "ok" she said to me while sniffling. </p><p>"Wanna have a sibling sleepover,you can sleep on the rooftop with me and Crutchie." She nodded her head yes at me and off we went to my penthouse. After I tucked her in and made sure all the younger boys were all set and that Crutchie was all right I went next to my sister and snuggled against her like I used to when we were younger and I wanted to annoy her and I then drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack POV<br/>I was woken up to the morning bell at the crack of dawn. I look over and see my sister still sound asleep. I carefully get up and go over to Crutchie and wake him up. "Come on Crutch them papes ain't gonna sell them selves." "im up im up" he mumbles to me while getting up. I ask if he wants help getting down the stairs he said no but I was closely next to him just incase.</p><p>When we got down stairs I made sure all the boys were up so I could talk to them. "Alright listen up,as some of you may know my sister came here last night she is going to stay here and be a newsie if I find out one of you try and get with her in any way or you don't show her respect I will throw you into the harbor. Understand" "yes Jack" I heard every one mumble.</p><p>Then I feel my hat being taken off my head. I turn around to look at the culprit and I see my sister with her hands behind her back and the most innocent look on her face. "Give me my hat Liv" I tell with my hand out. She then giggles a little and runs right pass me all the boys start laughing as I start to chase her to give me my hat back. As she's running she trips on her green skirt and starts to fall luckily Albert was right there and caught her so it looked like Albert was dipping her. </p><p>Olivia POV<br/>As I'm running I trip over my skirt and fall right into this cute redhead. Luckily he catches me before I fall on my but and make a fool of my self. "Umm thanks" I say as he pulls me back on my feet. "No problem I'm always ready to help a cute girl" I laughed at that but it didn't last long.</p><p>My brother came over and lets just say he wasn't to happy. "Looks like Albert wants to be the first one thrown into the harbor." Jack says to him me and everyone else laugh a little at that. "No don't laugh I'm serious" he says as he starts to chase the boy named Albert around the logging house. Then a girl walks in and shoots my brother a disapproving look him stops right after. "Hey Kath" "hi kelly" She says to him. </p><p>Jack POV<br/>I say hi to my girlfriend and go over to her and give her a peck on the lips. All the boys groan and me and Kath laugh at that. "Hey don't you all have papes to sell" I hear mr.Kopolman say to use. "Olivia come here I found some of Smalls and your brothers old clothes that you can use to sell in." </p><p>Time skip to circulation gate</p><p>When we got to the circulation gate Oscar and Morris decided to try and mess with my sister lets just say they both have bloody noses now. Me and my sis bought are papes and I noticed she was wearing my old vest and hat and Smalls old blue jean button down and brown pants from one she used to be a Manhattan newsie.</p><p>Sh!t I thought to myself I never saw Race come home this morning. Man I hope he's alright or else I will be having a talk with Spot. "You alright Jack?" I hear my sister ask me. "Huh oh yeah I'm fine" I tell her. She nodes her head at me. "Come on we should go. </p><p>"So any boys I should be worried about" I ask her the answer better be no. "Not any more" she mumbles under her breath. Before I can ask a boy wraps his arms around her shoulders and I notice her get uncomfortable and I quickly go into overprotective brother mode. </p><p>"Hey baby" he whispers to her. "Go away Dodge" she says. Wait I know this kid he's a newsie from Brooklyn. "You heard my sister get away,now or else." I say to him. "Fine but only because their will always be a remainder of me with you. I get curious so I ask him what he means. Then I hear what I never want to hear. </p><p>Dodge got my sister pregnant. I lunge at the boy and land a couple of punches. I hear my sister sobbing and screaming for me to stop. Someone pulls me off of him and tells him to scram. "What happened Jack I was coming to bring Race to you cause I found him in an alleyway and your soaking someone while your sister is sobbing." </p><p>"He got her...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack POV<br/>"He got her pregnant" I told Albert with even more rage in filling up inside of me. Albert put his hand on my back and told me that he was gonna send all the boys after him and that he was going back to the logging house with Race. I go over to my sister who stopped crying but fell asleep against the wall. I picked her up and held her tight in my arms. </p><p>I walked to central park and went over to the bench. I shook my sister awake. "I'm sorry Jack" she said to me with tears in her eye's. "Did you want to do what you to did?" I asked her. "No Jackie I promise you,I didn't want any of this to happen." "I know" I said quietly to her while giving her a big hug. "I don't know what to do" "It's ok will figure it all out later I promise,but for now we gotta sell papes" "ok" she said to me.</p><p>We walked over to a crowd of people and I should her how to improve the truth but just like Dave she called it lying. By the end of selling she was becoming a natural. I noticed that it was probably around noon so I told Liv that we gotta go to Jacobs to meet up up with the boys. As we were walking Liv jumped on my back and made me give her a piggy back. "Get off of me Livy" "never and plus I missed out on I don't even know how many years of getting to annoy you" I just rolled my eye's at my sisters response and kept walking to the deli. </p><p>Once we were outside I made her get off. I walked in side and made a b line to Kath. I bring her into a hug and rest my head on her shoulder. "Rough morning?" she ask me. "Rough don't even cut it" I replied. "Do you want to talk about it?" she ask while rubbing my back in a comforting way. "It's a long story long story short though,I have a sister and one of Spots newsies knocked her up" I told her while whispering the last part. </p><p>"I'm so sorry Jack I don't know why someone would do that,if you need any help let me know. Okay?" "ok" I replied to her. "Can I meet this sister of yours I'm just finding out about. I was about to say sure but then I'm cut off by someone screaming but not a bad scream a good scream. I walk over to all the boys and see Albert and Olivia in the middle of all of it. I also see Dave and his brother. </p><p>"Aye what's going on here?" Albert about to tell me but then Les blurts it out. "Albert kissed her!" "YOU WHAT!" I was filled with anger. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't soak you Albert!" I demanded. "Cause it's just a big misunderstanding that's why please Jack you gotta understand" "Jackie please he's right he tripped into wich caused him to look like he was kissing me on the check,please Jack try to understand." my sister then backed him up. </p><p>"Fine one more chance but so help me if I found out you do kiss her I'll soak you into next week." With that I gave Albert the death stare and walked back over to Kath but not before grabbing my sister first. "Seriously Jack your that overprotective now" My sister complained to me. "Kath this is my sister Olivia,Olivia this is my girlfriend Kath" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Race walk in. I left Kath and Liv to talk to each other and went over to Race but I was stopped by Les.</p><p>"Hey Jack" "Hey ten how was selling" "It was great I made a quarter!" Les said to me in excitement. "That's great Les" "so Jack was that really your sister?" "yeah Olivia my little sister" "She's cute" Les said to me I knew he was joking so I wasn't that worried. "Aye watch it there buster,anyway I gotta go talk to Racer I'll see you later." Les than just ran right back to all the boys to show him his shinny new quarter.</p><p>"Racer we need to talk,were where you this morning I was worried sick when I realised you were still gone so I'm gonna ask again. Were. Where. You?" Race rolled his eye's at me and that's what cracked me today. "Antonio Higgins you need to stop with this attitude cause I'm done dealing with your sh!t Antonio when I leave you become leader and so far your giving me more and more reasons to have a different second." "JUST SHUT UP!" he yelled at me. I could see tears in his eye's from something that bugged him. "You wanna know what happened so badly,me and Spot got into huge fight he called me untrustworthy and a fat@ss-" Race was gonna kept talking but he broke down sobbing by now all the boys were watching.</p><p>I may be mad at him but he's like my little brother and I hate seeing him upset we all do. After that incident we all went back to the logging house. Race went up stairs with Albert and JoJo and everyone else was just longing around. Crutchie came over and said he wanted to talk with me. "Yeah Crutch?" "so try and not get mad,but I-I kinda have a crush on your sister and wanted to ask you if it's ok to date her but so does Albert and I don't know what to do now." "I know one thing you both stay away from my sister. No looking at her no nothing. Okay" Crutchie sighed and reluctantly said okay.</p><p>I didn't mean to make my best friend upset. It's just I don't want anything bad happing to her anymore. I mean is it wrong to only want the best for your siblings but nothing for your self. Cause that's how I am I fell like. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by an angry looking Olivia. </p><p>"Can I help you?" "why do you have to be so overprotective." "Livy I only want what's best for you." "you don't know what's best for me!" "actually as your older brother I do!" I say while standing up. "Ugh! Your so annoying I hate you!" she screams at me. "You know what! I hate you even more! I wish you were never born" sh!t I think to myself I shouldn't of said that. She storms off as I try to apologize. Specs and Elmer come over to me and try and make me fell better. </p><p>Later that night</p><p>Olivia POV<br/>I was sleeping in the bunk room in Jack's bunk for when he doesn't sleep on the rooftop. Ugh Jack the most annoying brother there is. Even though I said I hate him I don't I don't know what Id do if we were still separated. But he hates my guts. He wishes I was never born. </p><p>I pack up my dress and make an excite out of the room then out of the house. I'm running down the street when it occurred to me. I was running so fast that I knocked something over. I hear people calling my name it starts to get closer and closer I run even faster I bump into someone I look up and I see my mother.</p><p>"There you are you little brat" she lunges at me and catches me as I try to run away. "Help someone,please!" I scream. The last thing I remember is herring the faint voice of my brother. "I'm sorry Livy" then it all goes black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw:Blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romeo POV<br/>I woke up to Specs yelling at us to wake up. Wait it's always been Jack telling us to wake up. Oh man I hope he's alright. I fell so bad for him his sister ran away and from what Jack told us it sounds like someone took her.</p><p>"Rome get ya lazy bum outta bed" I hear Specs say to me. "I'm up mother" I say jokingly to him. "Where's Jacky-boy?" "he's on the rooftop. Crutch said he woke up in the middle of the night and this morning to find Jack crying. Crutch said he thinks he didn't get any sleep last night." "man I hope he's alright" I said to him. "I hope Olivia alright,I don't think Jack could handle having anything else happen to his sister." "yeah your right"</p><p>When we got to circulation gate something was wrong. The Delancy brothers weren't saying anything to us. Wonder what's gotten into them but I will say it's nice not having to deal with them. </p><p>Davey POV<br/>I was the last one to get my papes and it was really awkward when Morris gave them to me. "Where's Kelly?" Morris asked me. "Why do you need to know?" I spat at him. "Some lady came here the minute after we got here and said that if you guys don't give her her son Francis back she's gonna not gonna let Olivia make it." </p><p>"Morris please tell me you didn't let that lady know were Jack lives,wait how do you know his real name.?" I asked with lot's of curiosity blooming inside of me. "First no. Second every one knows it." "ok umm thanks Morris" he just nodded his head at me and I went with everyone else to are selling Spots. </p><p>I was quite lonely since Less stayed home sick. On my way to the corner store to sell I saw Spot. "Aye mouth come over here" I gulped nervously and walked over to him. "Yeah Spot?" "is Racer still mad at me?" he asked I felt so bad for what Spot said to Race so I decided to give him a pice of my mind. </p><p>"Of course he is! What kind of question is that you idiot? You called him horrible name's and instead of apologizing and talking it out you kicked him out,and yeah he's pissed at and he has every right to be after what you did!" I said to while fuming with rage. "What I did to him!? More like what he did to me!? He didn't tell you everything did he?" I shook my head no and he muttered under his breath typical.</p><p>"Spot,do you still love him?" I asked while whispering. "Of course I f**king do" he said to me. He then said to me barley above a whisper that I almost didn't hear it. "I always will" "Then go talk to him Colon. I'm pretty sure he's selling in Manhattan today near bottle ally" "Ok,thx Mouth." I then watched Spot walk off and I stared selling. </p><p>Spot POV<br/>I walked to were Dave told me he was and I was soon face to face with the most beautiful person in the world. "Higgins" "Colon" he said while glaring at me. "Race what I said wasn't right it was wrong of me" I said to him while wanting to hold his hand but I couldn't due to all the people around us. </p><p>Next thing I know I'm being dragged to an empty alleyway by Race. He took both my hands in his and my heart instantly melted from his touch. "Sean I'm sorry to it was wrong of me to kiss Dodge I was drunk and didn't know what was going on. I-I know I'm untrustworthy and I'm f-fa-" I couldn't stand hearing Race talk about him self like that. So I did the only thing I know how to do when he won't stop talking.</p><p>I kissed him and he kissed back and a spark of fireworks went off between us. I wrapped one arm around his waist and ran my free hand through his beautiful blonde curly hair. He then wrapped his arm's around my neck. It was just like old time's him and me in our own little world.</p><p>We broke apart for air and I looked into his and I told him "Race,I love you more than life it's self and I know I don't deserve you but would you be willing to give me another chance?" "I'd be willing to but this is your last chance" "thank you Racey I really don't deserve you." Race then kissed me on lips and I picked him up and spun him around while kissing him. "I love you Spot" he said to me after we broke apart. I then laid my head on his chest and he laid his head on mine. </p><p>Jack POV<br/>I was sitting on the couch in the living room by my self Crutch left with everyone else to go sell I  stayed behind just incase if Livy showed up. So far she hasn't. That's it I can't take it anymore im going to go look for her. As I get up Kath walks in. "Jack,I heard what happened I'm so sorry." I was still walking out the door. "Jack we're you going?" </p><p>"I can't take this wondering were my sister is I'm going to look for her." "Jack wait,I'll come with you" She offers "you sure?" she comes over and gives me a kiss on the check "positive" she said to me. Were walking down the street when I see Davey running towards me. "Hey you alright there Dave?" "Jack I know were your sister is."</p><p>"Were is she!" I demanded a little to aggressive cause Kath put her hand on my shoulder wich she does to calm me down. "It's a long story but Morris told me your mom has her." "wait Morris to- you know what it doesn't matter,what matters is that we go get her now." I then started to race to my old house. All I could think was I have to get to my sister if anything happens I'd never forgive myself for having the last thing I'd said to her be I hate you I wish you were never born. </p><p>I get to the door and try opening it. "It's locked sh!t!" "Is there another way in?" Davey ask me "yeah through the basement" I told him. "So then what are we waiting for lets go" Kath says to us while walking around to the other side of the house. I find an open window and climb threw it. I help Kath and Davey in and we look around. </p><p>I want to call out my sister name so badly but can't for risk of my mother being here. As I'm walking I step on something I pick it up and it ends up being my sisters old pink ballet slipper. I forgot she did dance before what happened. "Olivia did ballet" Kath asked me quietly. "No Ruby did" I thought out loud by mistake. "Ruby" Dave says while giving me a questioning look. </p><p>"You two can't tell a soul about this. Olivia is not my only sister,I had a twin named Ruby." "what do you mean had?" Kath asked "it's a long story and I rather not tell it when my only sister I have left life is on the line." I hear a scream from upstairs I run up their this time calling my sisters name not caring if our mother hears me. </p><p>"Help,Jack help please!" I run to her door and swing it open. I'm meet with a horrible sight. Olivia hands are tied together and behind her. I also notice she's tied to her bed frame and her legs are all scratched up so are her arm's. Her usual brown wavy hair is red near the top of her head. </p><p>I rush over to her and immediately untie her. The minute I do she latches on to me like her life depends on it. "Are you ok,what did she do?" "I don't wanna talk about it." "ok you don't have to tell me now but you are gonna have to tell me eventually."</p><p>Then Jack woke up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down his face. He sister was in trouble just like she was in his dream. I have to go find her and fast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed please let me know what u think. Also everything in Jack's POV was a dream for this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tw:Blood and violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Olivia POV<br/>It's been several weeks of me being trapped here. I don't even know where I am. I just want my brother. I start to cry at the thought of never seeing him again. I bring me knees to my chest and start to cry even more. </p><p>Then I hear yelling. One of the voices yelling sounds fimilar. I try and get up to try and get a better listen but I can't do to my hands being tied to a pole. I then try screaming for help. "Help! Help! Please help me!" I then hear multiple feet running towards the door to the room I'm in. </p><p>The door bust open and their standing in the doorway is my brother and his friends Crutchie and Albert. Jack runs over to me and unties my hands from the cold metal pole. Once my hands are free I notice the deep bloody rope burn I have from it. I ignore it and throw my arm's around my brother neck and cry into his shoulder. </p><p>"Shh it's ok,I got you she's never going to hurt you again. Come on how bout we get out of here?" I node my head yes and Jack puts his arm around my shoulder we were just about to make it out of the room when we were stopped.</p><p>"Were do you think your going?" my mother spats at us. Then she lunges at Jack and starts hitting him. Albert pushes me out of her way and goes over to try and help Jack. Then out of no where she pulls a knife out. She grabs me and puts her arm around my neck in an all most choking way and puts the knife inches away from my head. </p><p>"Now listen to me and nothing happens to her,but if you don't you can say good bye to her just like Ruby." My mother says at Jack but I have no idea who Ruby is and why she brought her up. "Mom I'm sure there's a more reasonable way to do this,just please let her go she's just a child." I would've rolled my eyes at my brother for that but considering how my life is on the line I think I'll pass. </p><p>She let's me go and pushes me to the ground. Albert and Crutchie come rushing over to make sure I'm ok. "You alright Kelly junior?" Albert ask me. "I'm fine but I don't know if Jack is" I say while pointing to where he is. I then see her trying to stab him. "NOOOO!" I scream at her I get up to stop her but Albert hold me back cause it's to late. Next thing I know Jack falls to the ground and blood gushing out of his stomach while I also see my mother run out of the building. Albert let's me sob into his chest I run over to Jack's body I see that he's still alive. </p><p>"Jackie?" I say while choking back tears. I see him open his eyes a little at me and smile weakly. "Shhh everything gonna be alright sis,hey just remember that I love you I know I said that I wish you were never born but I'm so glad that you were." "Jack don't talk like that" Crutchie says</p><p>Albert walks over and picks Jack up. "What are you doing DaSilva?" "taking you to a hospital I'm not letting you die tonight" Jack rolled his eyes at him and we all went as fast as we could to a hospital.</p><p>Time skip to hospital</p><p>Albert POV<br/>We were in the waiting room of the hospital. Olivia was curled into my chest and falling asleep. I was stroking her hair a method I've seen Jack do to calm her down. Man I hope Jack's alright he's like the older brother I never had. Then it hit me I'm gonna have to figure out a way to pay. But if it means Jack's gonna be fine then I'm willing to do what ever it takes.</p><p>I turn to my left and see Crutchie holding back tears. "It's gonna be ok Crutch" "you sure?" He asked me with worry and sacredness in his eyes for what's to come next to his brother. "Promise" I said with a serious look on my face. "Al,so I know that we both like Liv but if you want to ask her out that's fine" "Crutch you realize Jack would kill me right if I asked her out if anything you should and plus you have more of a chance." </p><p>"Why do you say that?" "cause Jack hates me" "no he doesn't" I hear a little voice pipe up. I look down and see Liv wide awake. "There's this picture he drew of all of you and on the back it says why he's great full for each and every one of you" "really?" "yeah"  The nurse then comes over and says only family can visit Jack. So Olivia gets up and goes to visit her brother and I pray that she didn't hear me say that I like her. </p><p>Jack POV<br/>I open my eyes and see my sister in the doorway. I smile at her and wave a bit. She comes over and gives me a big hug. "Your alright?" she ask me with teary eyes. "I'm fine sis" I say to her while hugging her back even tighter. I'm never letting her out of my site ever again. </p><p>Olivia POV<br/>After awhile of me and Jack talking I ask him the question I'm dying to know the answer to. "Jack?" "yeah sis?" "who's Ruby?" He looks hesitant to answer but he finally does. "No one" he says with a blank look on his face. I want to ask more but I then decided I probably shouldn't.</p><p>"Jackie im sorry this is all my fault" I say while sitting next to him. "Sis listen if it's anyone's fault it's mine I'm sorry" Jack says to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and start to think. "Hey would you just decided to come get me from the house?" "I got your letter" I started getting confused. "I sent that two years ago" "what? You know what just add it to the bunch of other things we have to talk about" I feel bad for my brother he's clearly under a lot of stress right now. </p><p>I think about asking him my other question but I don't know how he'll react. I'll ask him another day. I start to drift off to sleep with my head on my brother's shoulder. </p><p>Katherine POV<br/>Once I got the news that Jack was in the hospital I left work and went straight to the hospital. He has to be alright I don't know what Id do with out him. Not to mention if he can't stay alive for me he should at lest stay alive for Liv. Oh poor Liv she must be devastated.</p><p>I get to the hospital and find his room I open the door and I'm about to say something when I'm immediately shushed by someone. I look and I see Crutchie and most of the older newsies there. Im guessing Crutchie the one who shushed me.</p><p>I just rolled my eye's at them and go over to Jack. I see both him and Liv asleep. I laugh at that and bend over and kiss his forehead lightly. I turn around and see the boys smirk at me. "Shut it" I say to them. "Is he gonna be ok?" I ask them Davey comes over and puts his hand on my shoulder. "To be honest Kath,we don't know" I couldn't take it anymore I cried into Davey shoulder while he hugged me. I hope Jack ok I don't know what Id do with out him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time skip to December 8</p><p>Jack POV<br/>I got out of the hospital awhile ago and I don't let Olivia out of my site. It may annoy her but I can't risk anything happing to her. Today is Crutchie sixteenth birthday we also had a good head line today which made selling go by quick for all of us.</p><p>I go down the stairs and go to were I hid Crutchie present. I got him a new jacket since the one he has now is all ripped to shreds thanks to the Delanceys and his old one is way to small on him also. I hear someone come down the stairs and I turn and see my sister looking grumpy as ever. "What's a matter with you?" I asked her "Im starting to show" she replied to me.</p><p>I give her a confused look as to what she meant but then I remembered. "Oh yeah I'm still pissed at Dodge" I said to her. She ignored what I said and went to sit on the couch. Then in came Race with what looked like a bunch of hickeys all over his neck. </p><p>"You ok Race?" my sister asked him. "Never better" he said while winking at my sister. "Ya know theirs a very important date coming up in a few days." he said to us. "Christmas is more than a few days away Racer." I said to him while joking since I knew he was talking about his birthday on the eleventh. He gave me a look like im serious I just started laughing. "I'm joking I know it's your birthday in a few days." "correct Jackie boy" he said while sitting next to my sister on the couch. "Race go get Crutchie for me" "but I just got here Jackie" I give him the look and he got up to go get Crutch for me. </p><p>Time skip to later that night</p><p>Olivia POV<br/>I went up to the rooftop to go think. I have a lot to think about starting with how are me and Albert gonna keep are relationship a secret and that I may also like girls. Ugh why is so confusing I think to myself. I get so angry that I stomp on the cold metal surface and scream all of my frustration out. </p><p>"Hey,hey what's wrong?" I hear a fimilar calming voice ask me. I also feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. "Nothing just thinking" I say to Albert. "Bout what?" he ask "nothing important" </p><p>He turns me around so I'm facing him and he kisses my forehead and I feel much better. "Livy nothing means something." I give him the look to drop it which he does thankfully. He plants a kiss on my lips and I kiss back. We must of been kissing for awhile cause next thing I know I hear Jack yelling.</p><p>"AYE,GET YOU HANDS AND MOUTH OFF OF HER!" Jack yells at Albert while pulling him off of me with so much force I fall onto my stomach. Jack's face was filled red with anger he was ready to soak him and I was ready to cry out in pain. He had him pined against the metal fence on the rooftop and was ready to soak him.</p><p>I got up and jumped in the middle of them before Jack could land a punch on him. "Olivia move" "no Francis I will not let you hurt my boyfriend" "he isn't good enough for you and your to young to date!" I was about to fire back at him but then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and started to feel dizzy then I fainted.</p><p>Jack POV<br/>All of sodden Liv eye's roll back into her head and she faints, I immediately go into over protective brother mode, luckily Albert catches her. He carries her into the bunk room and Specs goes to get a bucket of water and a wash cloth. Albert put her on my bunk and I use the wet cloth on her face to try and wake her up. "Come on Livy please wake up" I whisper while brushing her hair away from her face. </p><p>Albert came over and asked how she was doing. "I don't know I can't lose her though she's all I have left." I start to tear up Albert sits next to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. "How long?" He seems to know what I'm talking about and tells me. </p><p>"The day you got into the hospital" he told me "five weeks you kept this a secret for five weeks! Albert I'm sorry I got mad at you it's just your dating my baby sister and I had to find out by you two sucking each other faces off." "Jack?" I hear my sisters little voice say to me and I'm by her side in a second.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have no clue when I’ll be updating again but please let me know what you think!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>